


Take a picture

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Dennis has the biggest crush on Lee, but can his not so subtle flirting bag him his prize?





	Take a picture

Our story starts in The Great Hall in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry where a nervous Dennis Creevey is trying to take a picture of his long-term crush Lee Jordan without him noticing.

Lee shouted, "Hey, Den come over here!"

Startled, Dennis nearly dropped his camera and hurried up to the table to join him.

Lee greeted him, "Morning, Dennis."

Dennis meekly replied, "Morning."

Lee asked, "Were you trying to take a picture of me perchance?"

Dennis hung his head in shame and mumbled, "Yes."

Lee insisted, "Go ahead, take a picture of me. Take a few if you really want to."

Dennis gasped. "Really?"

Lee smirked. "Really."

Dennis took a few pictures of Lee and beamed, "You're perfect, I-I mean they're perfect."

Lee smiled. "You're perfect too."

Dennis stuttered, "S-Sorry, what?"

Lee whispered, "I like you in that way too, Den."

Dennis gasped. "You do?"

Lee nodded and said, "Since you came here."

Dennis blushed. "Th-Th-Thank you."

Lee beamed, "You're even cuter when you blush."


End file.
